Misconceptions
by Muggle-Marauder
Summary: Before you read this, check out my profile. If you don't, I will get bombarded with questions that could have been answered there. It's for fun, kids, come on.


Author's Note: _A lot of the REAL story line is lost on these. As I said in my profile (which I hope you read), this is just for fun and has no real meaning or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, thanks._

"Misconceptions"

He wondered if she ever thought of him.

She did, and was often bemused to find that he frequently thought about her. There was no wondering for her; not about him, his thoughts, or his actions. She knew.

And, really, so did he.

Alas, neither would ever admit to any of it, though.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so worried about it, Neville." 

"I'm not worried ... Concerned, maybe, just a little, but not worried."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Neville didn't notice as his gaze was intently fixed upon the curly-haired blonde sitting on the grass several yards away.

"Why don't you just go over there?"

Neville's focus moved to the red-head sitting beside the girl.

"Because."

"I bet he doesn't even realize he said it."

Turning to his friend, he cast him an incredulous glare.

"What? I doubt he remembers the instance at all."

Looking back to the two on the grass, he clenched his fists.

"Ron has never said anything about her before," he mumbled.

"So? Can you blame him for what he said? She's turned out quite nice. You should be very proud."

She was laughing. Ron must have said something witty.

Harry made a point of sighing very loudly, "I guess I just don't see what the big deal is."

"What if I told you that Ginny's looking pretty good these days, and she can gladly get me off anytime she'd like?" Neville spat.

"He did _not_ say all that."

"Close enough."

"All he said was that she was very pretty and that you are a very lucky guy to have her."

"AND?!"

"And that he wouldn't pass up on her good lovin' if he were you."

"The little sayings derived from her name are starting to wear on me."

* * *

Again, he found himself lost in thoughts of her and scolded himself. 

She caught sight of him watching her from a distance and noted to herself the way the sunlight played upon his soft hair.

Meeting her gaze, he looked at her for a moment before she turned away.

Harry saw Ginny and Hermione approaching and was thankful for the reprieve from an overly-watchful Neville, standing and greeting them. Ginny kissed his cheek and slipped her hand in the rear pocket of his jeans. He jerked a little when she got a tad bit invasive and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Looking for something?"

"Found it," she smirked.

He smiled a little to himself as he turned to his friend.

She seemed particularly discontent.

"Hermione?" he tried, crouching down just enough to look her in the eye.

"Harry," she stated flatly, focused on a point somewhere over his shoulder.

He looked to his girlfriend inquisitively and she shrugged.

Spying Neville, Ginny called, "Neville?"

He waved but it seemed more that he was waving her off. Taking her hand back, she nodded in his direction and quirked an eyebrow at which Harry shook his head. Determinedly, she moved to sit beside the sandy-haired boy.

"Need to vent, Mione?" Harry offered, turning his attention back to her.

She tried not to look at him, but he was persistent and kept moving into her line of sight. He held his arms open a little for her and she breathed, "Oh, Harry," and fell against him.

Ginny bit back a giggle when she saw the confused look on his face as he tried to console her.

"Why don't we sit down?" he said softly, stroking her hair.

A muffled sob that sounded something like, 'Yes, that would be nice,' was the response as she clutched his jacket and buried her face in his shirt.

Looking back to Neville, Ginny nudged him a little with her elbow.

"What?"

"I was just making sure it was really you. You were starting to look like the scenery."

He slumped his shoulders a little bit and looked at her, but kept glancing back at the couple.

"Wouldn't be much different. I've always been invisible."

"Now, now, Neville. You're not invisible; you're transparent."

He forced a smile and, dryly, said, "Oh, thanks."

"You know it's only for school."

"But ..."

"Ron won't try anything. He's got Hermione. He's just a flirt, sometimes, but he doesn't mean anything by it."

Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Then why is Hermione all bent out of shape?"

"Oh, that? She's almost failing aerobics."

He furrowed his brow.

"Hermione Granger is failing a class?"

"Yeah. She keeps tripping over the stair-step."

He laughed but stopped quickly when he noticed how close Hermione was and didn't want to agitate her further.

* * *

He smiled at the girl before him, but when she turned away to tug up a handful of grass, he let his eyes wander to the one he'd been observing all day. 

She couldn't stand it. He was being way too elusive, suddenly. They went from being together all the time, to hardly ever at all. He was always watching her, though, and if he wasn't, she was watching him. It seemed that all his time was spent with his friends ... and _her_, now. She had thought the other girl was in a perfectly sound relationship. Maybe she was wrong.

'There are always others,' she reminded herself, looking up at the young man she was seated with.

* * *

"What the _HELL_?!" someone shouted and Ginny and Neville quickly sought out the source. 

A scarlet-red Ron Weasley was marching determinedly in their direction, leaving a befuddled Luna in his wake. She saw Neville and smiled, waving excitedly as the irate teen stormed past him. Turning to see what he was after, there was a collective gasp as they found Hermione pressing Harry back with a kiss.

Ginny recovered from the shock first and followed her brother.

"Harry," she growled and it was obvious she was trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Her boyfriend, without opening his eyes, held up a hand to silence her, but only for a second before he realized what was happening. Hurriedly, he pulled away from Hermione and stood up.

"I-I-I ..."

Ron's fist caught him on the jaw and Harry dropped to the grass with a stunned look on his face.

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny nodded.

"There was no reason for that," Hermione scolded the taller red-head.

"No reason?!" Ron hollered.

"Hey, honey," Luna whispered to Neville as she came up beside him.

"Did you see that?" he asked, watching the ordeal from several feet away.

"Yeah. You got good seats for this one," she smiled.

"He kissed you!" Ron was going on.

"Harry," Ginny scolded, kicking his foot.

"I did not!" he argued.

"I kissed him," Hermione declared.

"Told you," Harry told his girlfriend.

"You can't do that," Ron told her, wagging a finger at her.

"Au contraire, Ron, I can do whatever I please."

He started to say something else, pointing his finger at himself, but stopped and dropped his hand to his side.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nevermind," he grumbled, waving her off and walking away. Hermione watched him confusedly. Suddenly, he spun around and returned to her, nearly walking on Harry who quickly scrambled away. "You've got a lot of nerve."

"Me?!" she shrieked.

Ron paced to and fro angrily, looking at her only to nod.

"You haven't even acknowledged my existence in two weeks!" she hissed, stamping a foot impatiently. "Let alone ... well ... What am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm busy."

"Busy," she spat, crossing her arms.

"Yes, busy. And at least I'm not around making out with my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Neville frowned and Luna giggled.

"We did NOT make out!" Harry cut in, but they had forgotten there were others around them. Ginny pushed him away from the arguing pair.

"Well, I'm tired of being the only one in-lov ..." she clamped her mouth shut and stared at him with wide eyes. He stopped pacing and cocked his head to the side a little.

"You're what?"

"Nothing."

"No, no. You were going to say something."

"I wasn't."

"Damn it, Hermione. You were going to say you love me," he told her loudly.

"What does it matter, anyway?"

"I was, too."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "What?"

"I was tired of being the only one in-love. But I guess I wasn't."

"What?"

"Finally," Harry muttered, "It's about time they admitted it."

Ginny swatted his arm and he glared at her.

"It is!" he insisted.

"Shut up."

He grumbled to himself and looked back to his friends.

* * *

She had stepped up to him and was fingering the collar of his shirt while he grinned down at her. 

"Your jersey's still at my house," she said quietly.

"Oh?"

"And there's a dental convention in Reno this week."

"Ah."

* * *

Ginny was giving Harry the cold shoulder as he tried to explain the incident. 

Sighing, Neville embraced Luna and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She giggled and pulled away.

"What happened to your problem with kissing in public places?"

"Contentment overrides so many things."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You love me and I know that and I'm content."

"Ditto."


End file.
